Line and Sinker
by LimeQuartz
Summary: Ch 2 posted! One school. Detentions. A silly grudge. Love. A backfired plan. A vengeful student. A scholar. A lazy genius. An emotionless novice. A mischievous prankster. An aloof teenager. A quiet girl. A loyal friend. A prank war. Wait, a prank war?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.  
**A/N:** This is the prologue, so it's short.

**

* * *

**

**Line and Sinker**

* * *

He was staring at her. Again.

Haruno Sakura sighed in frustration, as Uchiha Sasuke countinued observing her.

It was annoying, really.

She used to have a thing for him but after he began dating Ino, her best friend, her feelings for him went down the drain. She recalled how he would always have his arm around Ino and how he would occasionally kiss her. Jealousy was over whelming Sakura but she soon got over it, and thought of Sasuke as nothing but a friend. She was happy for Ino, like a good best friend should be.

Two weeks has passed since Ino and Sasuke became a couple. Sakura has been going home for lunch for a while so she wasn't exactly up-to-date with couples and miscellaneous things. The shocking news struck her one day when Ino bumped into Sakura, her eyes brimming with tears.

Sakura stared, bewildered at her friend and asked, "I-Ino? What's wrong?" The blonde teenager said nothing. She pointed a shaking finger at the classroom behind her. At that exact moment Sasuke and a girl emerged from the room.

The girl's red lip stick was smeared. Her lips curved into a disapproving frown when she spotted Ino, the intruder. "Hey! You! You should have knocked first before entering that classroom. You just ruined our make-out session!" accused the girl.

Ino resisted the urge to punch the annoying girl. She whipped around, swiftly and shouted at Sasuke, "How could you, do this to me? We're together, and you go kissing a girl behind my back? Why!"

Sasuke shrugged and pulled the other girl with him as he brushed past Sakura and Ino. The girl who was being dragged away by Sasuke looked behind her shoulder and flashed Ino a wicked smirk. Ino's knees gave out and she collapsed on the hallway. Sakura stared from her best friend to the fleeing boy and shouted after him, "I'll get you for this you bastard!"

The boy froze. He turned around at glared at Sakura. He then retaliated, "Heh, what are you going to do about it?"

Sakura said nothing. _"Don't fall into his trap. He's only trying to make you angry."_ she thought, bitterly. When she didn't answer his question, he turned his back on them, and countinued his way.

So, this brings Sakura back to her current situation. Sasuke was staring at her, again. This has been going on ever since the incident where Ino, caught Sasuke with that girl.

Sakura glanced back at Sasuke. He was still staring. Actually, it wasn't exactly a stare... or a glare. It was a distant look, as if he was pondering something .

The pink-haired girl took out her lead pencil and scribbled on a lined sheet of paper: STOP STARING AT ME, ASS-HOLE!

She then crumbled it and threw it across the room. Sasuke caught the note effortlessly and he opened it. His dark eyes tardily scanned the contents and the corner of his lips quirked into a smirk. He wrote something before throwing it back at her. She caught it and opened it. It read: NO.

Sakura stood up in anger and pointed at the boy. "Stop staring at me!" she screamed, out-loud. Everyone's attention averted towards the speaker and Ino's eyes widened. She confessed to herself and Sakura that she still wasn't entirely over Sasuke. She believed it was all a misunderstanding. _"Is Sakura, going out with Sasuke, behind my back?" _she thought, confusedly.

Kurenai, the teacher, looked up from her paperwork. "Is there a problem, Ms.Haruno?" she asked, mildly interested. Sakura bit her bottom lip, nervously, and glanced around, as if the answer was nearby.

"Yes, there is a problem." She responded.

Sasuke sent her a look of disdain and mouthed silently, "Don't you dare tell her, or you'll regret it."

That provoked Sakura. There was no way she was taking orders from the school's play boy, especially one that hurt a close friend. "Sasuke won't stop staring at me." She answered, truthfully.

Everyone gasped.

"Well, Mr.Uchiha. What-ever are you staring at Ms.Haruno for? I'll have you know this is P.D.A, young man." said Kurenai, strictly.

Sasuke grinned inwardly. This was too perfect. "But Kurenai-sensei… she's my girlfriend. That gives me the right to look at her right?" He asked, innocently.

Everyone gasped in shock, and a series of events occurred at that moment: Rock Lee fainted, Naruto shook his head at Sasuke, his best friend, in shame, Tenten remained calm, knowing it was a lie, Neji held an impassive expression, Hinata gasped, Kurenai's eyes widened, Shino's non-transparent glasses flashed, Shikamaru yawned, and Gaara… um, he said nothing.

Sakura stared about her classmates and panicked. "N-no! He's lying!" she persisted. Her attention traveled to an empty seat.

Yamanaka Ino has left the classroom.

* * *

**A/N: **I have this thing where I create new stories but never update my old ones… it's odd, really. I'm very sorry about it, I really am. I don't want to rush them and I'll have the Christmas break to update them all. Happy reading and Happy-Early-Christmas everyone!

LimeQuartz.


	2. Let the sick prank war, commence!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.  
**A/N:** Whoa, I updated. I'm surprised of myself.

**

* * *

**

**Line and Sinker**

* * *

Loud, heavy footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the empty hallways. Haruno Sakura had absolutely no clue what she was doing. She was just making this horrid plan up, as she went. Her morning wasn't exactly bad… She had just left the classroom without her teacher's consent, her classmates think she's a dirty little girl whose dating the school's playboy, and her best friend despises her… well, could be worse, right?

The bell rang and Sakura whirled around in shock. She cursed under her breath when she saw students, rapidly, exiting their classes and crowding the once serene hallways. Chattering, laughter, shoving, figures and pushing flashed before her light green eyes. "Damn, Damn, Damn. Stupid bastard and his lies… Argh, where's Ino?" she thought, in frustration. The hallways soon emptied, as the crowd of scholars made their way swiftly to the cafeteria. When the path became more spacious, Sakura sighed in relief. "Now, I'll be easier to find her…" Sakura thought, as she countinued her search. She glanced upwards, at the ceiling, as she began to sort out her thoughts.

She turned a corner, oblivious to what was awaiting her, and screamed. A piercing pain was sent to her ankle and her lip. She glanced upwards and saw none other than Ino; a cruel grin was plastered on her lips as she stared down at the Sakura.

"I-Ino?" Sakura asked, hesitantly. Ino said nothing and sent a hard kick to Sakura's side, making her slide against the frictionless floor, her back meeting the other side of the brick wall, in the process.

Sakura bit her cut lip, and stifled a cry of pain. She could taste her metallic blood on the tip of her tongue, and her ankle was most likely twisted from that rankled event. Her eyes filled with horror as the other slowly approached her. Ino bent down, glowering down at Sakura, who was now, frail and defenseless. Mocking laughter filled the air and Sakura could tell, Ino felt no regret at all.

A sadistic smirk made its way to Ino's lips, and she said in a bitter tone, "I should've known you were a slut from the moment I met you."

She then left without another word, not knowing Sakura, was mourning for the friend she had just lost.

* * *

Sakura warily placed her hand on the brick wall beside her for support. She stood up, slowly, and attempted to regain balance. Her knees were shaking and the pain directed towards her ankle did not cease, but she could care less.

She knew what Ino was capable of… this was only a demo. The unfortunate girl, who was caught with Sasuke, got a piece of Ino's grudge, and the poor student was so scared she fled the school and abandoned Sasuke along with it. Sasuke seemed unaffected by this since she was probably a pawn in his twisted who-knows-what plan.

Sakura cringed, at the thought of her best friend being her rival for the rest of the year, or perhaps forever. Their friendship wasn't just built on fear, of course… Sakura valued their friendship, despite Ino's vengeful reputation. She didn't want some guy she barely even knew to break that bond. They've known each other since forever! Not literally, but whatever!

She took a step forward and hissed at the immense pain. She tried to regain her footing, but it only resulted in her collapsing on the ground. She slouched against the wall, and gripped her ankle in agony. When she heard some drumming sounds approach her, her face brightened with hope, only to be crushed when she realized it was Sasuke. The boy stood approximately 7 steps away from her. He said nothing and stared at her, noting her ankle. The unbearable silence and staring-contest was corrupted by Sakura, who secretly, has a powerful urge to punch the meddling novice, in front of her, in the face.

"So, are you just going to stand their and stare at me like that? I know why you're here, go ahead." She snarled, rudely.

He remained silent and said nothing. His cold eyes were still fixed on her.

"Well? Are you going to insult me or not? Just get it over with!" she said, her voice rising a little in anger.

After a few minutes Sasuke said darkly, "You're annoying, you know that?" Oddly enough, his cold words didn't even faze her. She opened her mouth to retaliate but he interrupted her. "Are you hurt?" he asked, awkwardly. Sakura's mouth clamped shut.

_"Is he actually worried?"_ she pondered, in shock. His next statement interrupted her thoughts, once more.

"I don't have all day, you know." He said, as he took in his surroundings. It was almost as if he was afraid someone might catch him with someone like her.

_"Tch, he's still the cold-hearted bastard."_ she muttered, inwardly.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Please share your definition of 'hurt' because apparently you seem to not comprehend my view of 'hurt.'" She snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm, as she pointed at her ankle.

Sasuke sneered, "You could've just said 'yes', like a normal person."

He took a step towards her and she panicked.

_"There is no way I am going to ask that bastard for help!"_ she thought, arrogantly.

He offered her a hand, waiting impatiently for her to accept it. To his surprise she slapped it away. "I don't need your help. I can get up on my own." She snarled.

A mocking smirk was now plastered on his lips, at those confident words. "Really, now?" he asked.

Sakura glared at him.

"You think I'm bluffing? I'll have you know I don't need anyone's sympathy especially yours, L-O-S-E-R." she said.

He leaned on the wall across from hers and said, with some amusement, "Now this should be interesting." Sakura placed her hand on the wall once more.

_"Bring it."_ She thought.

**10 disastrous minutes later…  
**Each time Sakura failed an attempt to stand, Sasuke would say, rather rudely:

"You're as stubborn as Naruto."

**Or **

"You're really annoying. Someone lends you a hand and you slap it away?"

**OR **

"And you call me a loser? It seems you misinterpreted because the only loser here looks like you."

**Or **

"Give it up."

**OR **

"Do you understand the definition of 'Give up'?"

**Or **

"Lunch is almost over, you know? Give up already, so I can get this guilty burden off my shoulders."

Sakura scoffed at the 'guilty burden' statement. Who knew someone so cold, could feel guilt? Our pink-haired scholar sure didn't. She groaned and clutched her head. She was getting a majour headache from thinking and being insulted way too much. Sasuke noticed this and stopped his cruel remarks, abruptly. "Look, why don't we just call a truce, for now? You know as well as I do, that ankle needs to be checked." He exclaimed.

Sakura sighed in defeat. He was right.

"Okay, you win this round." She muttered. She held out her hand and watched as he made his way towards her and grasped it, roughly. He pulled her to her feet, and wrapped her arm carelessly around his shoulder.

With Sasuke's help, they made their way to the nurse's office. She was slightly surprised that, Sasuke didn't seem to mind when she lost her footing once in a while. When the office door was quite visible from their view, Sakura could've sworn she heard Ino and Tenten's voice. She smacked her forehead with her free hand, and hoped she was hallucinating. Sasuke took a step, watched her take one with her left foot, and observed as she dragged her right. He noticed something was bothering her when her body became tense.

"Not that I care or anything, but what the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke demanded. Sakura ignored the insult and halted. Sasuke took a step forward only to be pulled back by Sakura's arm which was still draped around his shoulders. He glanced at her in annoyance and noticed she didn't move… as if her shoes were glued to the floor. She was definitely worried about something. Fear was visible in her eyes.

"Damn, it. Next thing I know I'll be a therapist for women everywhere in need." Sasuke muttered, to himself. He took Sakura's arm off his shoulders and gripped both of hers. His nails dug into her skin, awakening her from her trance. Her eyes widened in alarm and she took a step back. She had completely forgotten about her ankle and the next thing she knew she felt herself falling. Her heart beat began to increase, hastily.

**…Thump… **

_Thump_

_THUMP _

**_Thump!_**

**_tHuMp _**

THUMP!

thump

**...THUMP… **

**_ThUmP_**

thump.

It was so quick, not even an audible sound such as a scream could escape her lips. She closed her eyes and waited for her head to meet the tiled ground.

She opened them when she realized someone had caught her. She blinked confusedly, and looked down at the ground which was very close to colliding with her head. She then stared up at her saviour… Uchiha… SASUKE?

"Whoa… what happened?" she asked, dumbly. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. His grip around her waist tightened but he didn't pull her up like she expected. Instead, he pulled her closer to him, pressing her body to his. His lips were a mere inched away from her own, she could feel his heavy, hoarse breathing at the base of her neck.

"What happened? What happened! How stupid can you get, you klutz? Watch yourself, because I won't always be here to save you!" Sasuke screamed. His voice was filled with rage, and his once calm and controlled demeanor was no longer active. Sakura gasped when his lips moved a little closer to hers. "Understand?" he whispered, his breath tickling her lips.

Sakura felt his grip on her waist tighten again.

"I-" She didn't get a chance to answer, when a new voice faltered.

"Aww how cute… Look at the tramp, Tenten. I told you she was secretly going out with him, behind my back." Sasuke pulled Sakura up and calmly placed her arm over his shoulders again, as if nothing happened.

"Whore." Sakura heard Tenten whisper in utter disbelief.

Sasuke apparently, caught the little insult because he retorted harshly, "Look, what I said back in that classroom was true so deal with it. It's not a surprise, it's not a lie, and it's nobody's fault, especially Haru- I mean Sakura's so shut your pie-whole (**A/N:** Couldn't resist putting that in…) and move out of the way."

Sasuke shoved the two devastated girls aside and helped Sakura into the nurses' office. Sakura glanced back one last time at the two girls, who stared back, wide-eyed. Ino recovered from the shock first and mouthed, "Bitch, this means war."

Sakura did not even get a chance to react, because Sasuke promptly slammed the door shut. Sakura sat on a nearby chair with Sasuke's help and she sighed. Sasuke scanned the room and noticed the nurse wasn't in the office, most likely, because she was out for her lunch break.

"Ino will be after you from now on. Better watch your back." Sasuke stated.

Sakura snorted.

"Obviously. Thanks for provoking her with your 'back-off she's my girlfriend' speech." said Sakura, sarcastically.

"Look, I didn't mean for her to go this far. And that speech was incidental." Sasuke retorted.

"Then you never should've cheated on her! Why couldn't you just break up with her normally?" demanded Sakura, as she crossed her arms across her chest, and slouched into the uncomfortable chair.

"Because I wasn't the one for Ino, I knew you would want revenge, I wanted your attention… and a way to get closer to you… and protect you… and I got it" said Sasuke, in a moderate pace.

Sakura gasped, in complete shock.

Sasuke laughed. It was a teasing, mocking, cruel, laugh. "Just joking… damn, you should've seen the look on your face! Priceless I tell ya-" he trailed off when a look of hurt crossed Sakura's features.

"You thought I was serious?" Sasuke asked, bewildered. His tone was softer but it still held that cocky edge. He took the seat beside her and awaited her answer.

Sakura bit her bloodied lip, nervous, of his interrogation. "I-I… for a minute there… I thought something could actually happen with you and me… but I guess all you said back there was an act…"

Sasuke stared at her for a long moment. "You know…" he began.

He was cut of by Sakura's laughter. "Ha ha! Got ya!" she said, with a forced smile. Sasuke frowned. For some odd reason he didn't really think her and him being together was such a bad idea… too bad he didn't know she was thinking the exact same thing…

Sasuke's cold mask was visible again. "I was going to say, 'You know, you're horrible at lying.'" He said, emphasizing the word 'going'.

Sakura shrugged.

"For your safety, we should be together as much as possible, because I don't want you practically dying from one of Ino's harmful pranks, somewhere with a grudge against me."

Sakura was about to say something, but Sasuke beat her to it.

"I know what you're going to say. Why don't we just break up, right?"

Sakura curtly nodded.

"If we split, Ino will still be after you… she won't rest until you're driven out of this school… that was one of the reasons why I cheated on her by the way. She would threaten every female I talk to… I swear she threatened my own mother."

Sakura stifled a laugh even though this was a serious matter. She felt so relaxed around Sasuke. That didn't mean she was falling for him, of course.

"We'll try to confront Ino together and if it doesn't work we'll just have to fight the war and win it. It'll most likely be a sick war… watch your shoes… she'll fill it with mustard when she gets the chance… it happened to the girl I cheated on her with... and Naruto." Sasuke explained, monotonously.

Sakura took a deep breath and took this all into thought, still surprised she's working with Sasuke. Sasuke! The school's heartthrob who almost kissed her, saved her, and defended her? Well, the defending part was a lie… but what about the kiss… was she going to be his next victim!_ "Nooooooo way… he's just an ally and we're just acting. We are not together and I will never fall for a slimy bastard!"_ Sakura thought. "Fine… but no touching!" she said, swiftly in reality. A weary grin graced Sasuke's lips.

"But darling, we have to make this realistic… don't we?" he asked. Sakura kicked Sasuke lightly and playfully with her uninjured foot. Sasuke chucked. "Don't worry it won't be too intimate." He said.

Sakura grinned. "Good." She replied.

"So, truce?" Sasuke asked, offering his hand out again.

"Truce." Sakura said, taking Sasuke's hand in hers and shaking it vigorously.

Let the sick prank war, commence!

* * *

**A/N:** Ouuuuuu (Pronounced as 'you' without the 'y') who's going to win the prank war? This is dedicated towards **CrazyGirl47** for inspiring me to write a prank fic. Her fanfiction was absolutely brilliant.

**Ramblings… **

Sasuke you bastard! –Sighs- Sakura was actually hurt by those words but she didn't want to show Sasuke weakness so she pranked him back… sad, eh? Anyways, I'm planning to add some humour! It will be Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto v.s Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Neji. _(Neji will make some excellent pranks for such a silent boy, and of course Naruto will dominate them all…)_ Ummmmm... The pranks will be silly, I guess. In the end something weird will happen… and yes, there will still be intense love/romantic scenes. Tune in next time… please review :)

Thanks for reading!

LimeQuartz.


	3. Recruiting allies

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.  
**A/N: **Let the sick prank war, commence!

**

* * *

**

**Line and Sinker **

* * *

A week has past since the war has been declared. When Sakura's ankle had healed somewhere mid-week, Sasuke and she, decided to confront Ino, and hoped she would give up her evil desire to have Sakura leave the school. It didn't go as well as planed though, and in the end, both Sasuke and Sakura ended up getting a bucket full of 'unidentified' liquid on their heads.

Sakura, was currently, in a very agitated mood, so she decided to take the situation to her advantage, and began to 'nag' the Uchiha, non-stop.

**Warning: The following is a series of random questions and statements. Viewer discretion is advised.**

"It seems Ino's really serious about this…"

"…considering she intended for both of us to be soaked."

"you're sweet-talking 'skills' didn't change her mind at all…"

"…You're losing your touch, Uchiha."

"Is it me, or was it a big, horrid, mistake to team up with, you…?"

"…How long do you intend to ignore me?"

"Shouldn't we, I don't know… Start on a plan? This is a W-A-R! A P-R-A-N-K W-A-R…!"

"…As much as I hate your snide remarks, please say something!"

"Let's go find some allies…!"

"…Um… are you possessed… or dead… because I am so NOT being held responsible!"

Sasuke ignored her, her remarks, and the slimy, green, sticky, watery, (pungent smelling) liquid, which was very similar to gel, that was dripping down from his hair to the side of his face. When she started laughing he glared at her, and said in a low tone, "Shut-up. I'm not the one wearing the wrong shirt colour." He then walked away but not before saying, "Nice colour choice."

He then stomped off leaving Sakura to scream when she realized her shirt was now see-through thanks to the 'unidentified' liquid. Her bra was visible to the public while her hair, dark jeans, and her face were partially drenched with the green liquid.

She crossed her arms over her chest and hid behind a corner. She peeked around and noticed there was no one in sight. She sighed in relief but she then froze when realization hit her like a brick. "Wait a minute… how did Sasuke know my shirt was… see-through? And what did he mean by 'nice colour choice'?" Sakura thought about it all and bit her lip as she attempted to suppress a frustrating scream.

He was referring to her bra.

* * *

Other than that incident, the news of Sasuke and Sakura being together has flooded the school faster then the 'couple' intended. Everyone was shocked at the fact that Sasuke, was settling down with a goodie-two-shoes, but the pupil shocked most of all, next to Ino, was Naruto.

After, the failed confrontation, Sasuke decided to recruit some 'allies' as Sakura had suggested earlier. Apparently, Ino wasn't the only person mad at him.

"Bastard! How could you! You're taking this way too far! Why did you even say she was your girlfriend in the first place, huh? Remember the last war? Don't you recall when she locked that girl you cheated on her with in the janitor's closet? Ino was so crazy she went as far as to sprinkle my gym shorts with itching powder! Itching powder! And then guess what happened? No, wait, I'll tell you what happened. That psycho ex-girl friend of yours thought it would be funny to sprinkle some onto to boxers too! Gods! How she got her hands onto them, I have absolutely no idea but damn, that was some powerful stuff…"

Naruto paused and apologized for going off topic. He then countinued, "Ahem, the point is, we barely survived that minor war. How the hell are we supposed to fend off against her? She has Tenten, and most likely some other low-lives, by her side."

Sasuke jeered at the scholar before him. _"This annoying, whining novice... People actually call him my 'best friend'?"_ Sasuke thought, irritably.

It was true, though. As much as Sasuke hated to admit it, it was true. Naruto was his best friend, even though they were complete opposites, they enjoyed each other's company secretly. Sometimes, Sasuke would have doubts and would wonder how this incompetent imbecile could be his friend, let alone his best friend. Perhaps, he was getting soft? No, way. Sasuke, soft? Tch, Impossible.

"I only said she was my 'girl friend' because I wanted some entertainment." Sasuke replied.

Naruto blinked. "Ohh, I see. You wanted to see a cat fight between Ino and Sakura! Wow, would I pay to see that… Wait, but why are you siding with Sakura then? Why don't you just let them fight out the war themselves?" the blonde asked.

"Because," Sasuke paused. "I saw how far Ino would really go to get her revenge." He said, hesitantly, after a slight pause.

Naruto's expression became grave, as he caught Sasuke's drift about how 'serious' Ino really was. "So, how serious?" he demanded.

"She gave her a bloody lip, and her ankle was sprained, not really serious, but she couldn't walk without my assistance." Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded. "I see… she's probably harder on Sakura than other girl because they were childhood friends." Naruto said, softly.

Sasuke said nothing. He then said after a short period of silence, "I gotta go. You'll join the war right?"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned on a nearby wall. With a mischievous grin plastered on his lips, he said, "Well… I am the 'master of the prank arts' but why the hell, should I risk my ass for you? Why help, when I can watch Ino prank the hell out of you, instead?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to punch, the boy in front of him. "Because if you don't Haruno might be in danger."

Naruto's facial features distorted, at his female classmate's name. He looked… uncomfortable. He began weighing the pros and cons of the offer, all while ignoring Sasuke's frown. Naruto sighed, and ran a hand through his blond hair, in defeat. "Fine, I'll help you bastard. But don't expect me to like it or help YOU if you fall into one of Ino's schemes. I'm only doing this for Sakura." Naruto said, grumpily.

"Fine, be on your guard, dunce." Sasuke said, before he took off.

Naruto grinned, at Sasuke's strange, yet concerning warning. _"Guess you have a heart after-all bastard... Maybe you're getting soft thanks to Sakura."_ Naruto thought, happily, as he watched Sasuke's retreating form. "Watch your back, too." he shouted after his friend.

* * *

Ino carelessly kicked a rock in her way and impatiently, countinued her search for Shikamaru. _"I have Tenten on my side, already. Haruno has Sasuke… so it's currently even. But… once I have Shikamaru she'll get what's coming to her. Of course, Sasuke will have to suffer a little but after that traitor is out of the way he'll need me, and we'll be a happy couple again." _She thought, some-what evilly.

She stopped when she saw a figure, in the distance, leaning on a tree. The man had his arms crossed over his chest, and his deep brown eyes were focused up at the blue sky. "Shikamaru!" Ino called out. The lazy teen did not move from his spot, but his eyes scanned the area thoroughly, for the voice's source.

Ino ran towards him, and when she arrived at the designated location, she shivered, inwardly at the shade's cool warmth. "Hi, Ino. What's up?" He said, as a weary grin formed on his lips.

Ino grinned and responded, "I was wondering… if you could do me a big favour." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Um… please don't tell me it's another one of your prank wars." Shikamaru pleaded, uneasily.

An awkward silence enveloped them, until Ino finally said, "Maybe…"

Shikamaru frowned at the answer before asking, "Who did you declare it on?"

Ino bit her lower lip and retorted, "Haruno… and Sasuke…"

Shikamaru nodded and said thoughtfully, "Alright… But…"

Ino froze. She despised the word 'but'.

"Since when did you start calling Sakura, Haruno?" he asked, curiously, as his gaze once more directed to the sky.

Ino took a deep breath of relief. "Let's just say, since this war began." she said. After another wave of weird silence Ino whispered, in an appreciating tone, "I'm glad… you're going to help."

He watched as Ino leaned on the tree he was on. He grinned at her. "You know you can always depend on me… of course, this is damn troublesome…" he said, as he watched a cloud which was skidded across the blue sky, pass by.

Ino laughed. "Yeah… I'll keep that in mind."

And together, they silently watched the clouds.

* * *

"KAKASHI! HATAKE!"

Kurenai pushed at the staff room door, frantically, and frowned when it didn't open. She then began to bang on the door. She was too busy screaming 'Kakashi, Hatake', knocking on the staff room door, and looking around for the janitor, who had the keys to the room, to notice the door was slowly being opened by an unfortunate mentor.

"Kakashi!" she screamed again. "Owwwwww!" was her response. Kurenai's attention directed towards what was in front of her and noticed the once wooden door, in front of her was now replaced with Kakashi, whose face was red from the sloppy punch, Kurenai meant to give to the inanimate object.

"Hatake, how did your face turn all red?" she demanded.

Kakashi held his stinging cheek, and replied sourly, "The door was opened, you know."

After a lot of arguing, interrogating, and a strange occurrence, that involved Gai busting into the staff room, raiding the fridge of all of its contents to lure big foot, the basilisk in Harry Potter, and the loch ness monster into the school for some unknown reason, Kurenai elaborated the shocking, and knocking news.

Kakashi stifled a girly scream, because that would make him OOC, and instead, calmly nodded. "That is very disturbing, indeed." He said, like some wise person.

"I'll say! Uchiha and Haruno, together? Outrageous! The imaginable horror! I, soooooooooo ship, Sakura with that Neji boy! Um, did I just say that out-loud?" Kurenai asked, discountinuing her rant.

Kakashi nodded, and countinued cowering from her fan girl-ness, on the inside.

"I thought so. Anyways, I thought I knew all the gossip and couples in this messed-up building, they call a school… damn… I am so behind." Kurenai muttered, darkly.

"It's okay. I once thought I knew all the names of the students in this school. Boy was I wrong! I still can't believe I thought that guy with the mushroom haircut, that boy that looks like Gai's biological son's name was George!" Kakashi said, in shame.

"Um… I see…" said Kurenai, who was now scared of Kakashi. "Well, I have to go, um, walk my dog… yeah…"

Kakashi lifted a brow, in question. "But you're allergic to dogs…" he said.

"Uhh… yeah… April fools! I'm not really allergic to them… why don't you go check your calendar, Kakashi." she then ran off, leaving Kakashi utterly confused.

"But… it's not April…" he thought. "Or is it?"

* * *

"Listen up, soldiers! Are any of you prepared to give your life up, for this war?" demanded Tenten. A bunch of clattering, discussions and whispering began to stir.

Tenten could've sworn she heard some random guy scream, "I'm too young to die!" She had the urge to tackle that punk so badly… but she resisted. "Hey! We're going to die? Let me outta here! I'm way too young to die too!" screamed the random kid's friend, stupidly.

Tenten sighed. "I said, are you ready men?" she repeated, stomping her foot on the cafeteria table, irritably.

A girl, who was sitting with her friends in the back corner, stood up at pointed at Tenten, accusingly. "How dare you call me a man!" the girl shrieked.

"Ohh put a sock in it!" Tenten said before turning her attention back to the other students. "So, who wants to join this twisted war… the first, most likely, majour prank war… in the entire history of Konoha High school?" Tenten asked.

No one raised there hand. A cough was heard in the back of the dim room.

"What are you, cowards? Too scared to join the war of the century?" she demanded. A bunch of 'yes, we are cowards' could be heard in the room.

"NO! NO! NO! You're supposed to say 'No, we are not cowards! We want to join and suffer!'" Tenten persisted, before letting out an exhausted sigh. "There has to be someone…" she thought, defiantly. She then spotted him. The aloof, quiet boy, what was his name again? Nejee? No, that was her friend's, friend's, friend's, teacher's name! Was it Nine? No, that's a number! Was it…

"YOU!" she shouted, pointing at Neji. He sent her a quizzical look. "You're Neji!" she exclaimed.

He nodded.

"I knew it!" she said, victoriously.

"Good to know…" he responded.

"Are you a girl?" she asked, out of the blue.

"No." he answered.

"Do you like Sasuke?" she questioned.

"No." he answered.

"Do you like Haruno?" demanded Tenten.

"No."

"Good! Will you come and side with me and Ino for the ultimate war?" asked Tenten.

"No." Neji said.

"You said you weren't a girl, though!"

"Yes, I did." Neji replied.

"And you said you hate Sasuke!"

"Yes."

"And you said you hate Sakura!"

"Yes…"

"And you said you like donkeys…"

"Ye- wait, what? I never said that…"

"Oh… well, anyways! Don't you want to give that 'I-think-I-am-so-damn-sexy' Uchiha and 'I-like-to- secretly-date-my-best-friend's-boyfriend' Haruno a lesson?" asked Tenten.

"I guess…"

"That's a good enough answer for me! We will meet at that humongous tree, in front of the school, tomorrow, during our next lunch break!" exclaimed Tenten. "See, kids. That guy over there is a real man! If any of you have a change of heart, and you wanna join the war, meet us there, or forever be known as a wimp." Tenten then jumped off the table, and exited the cafeteria.

She met Ino out in the hallway and gave her accomplice a thumb up. "It's in the bag." She muttered. Ino nodded. "Wait, what bag?"

* * *

"Hinata!" The blue-haired girl paused, and turned around in alarm. She smiled when she realized it was Sakura.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" she asked, noting Hinata's right hand, which was clutching her sweater, in the area near her heart, tightly.

"O-oh, uh, no, not at all." She whispered, before placing her hand to her side again.

"Um, I was wondering Hinata… would you be willing to join the war? Surely, you heard about it right?" Sakura asked. Hinata's face now held a stunned expression.

"Yes, I heard about it… You want me to help you, and Sasuke?" she asked.

Sakura nodded and said, "We need all the help we can get."

Hinata frowned and said in a distressed tone, "I-I'll just weight you guys down…"

Sakura frowned.

"Don't say that, Hinata. You're not going to weight us down! I'm sure Sasuke would say the same thing, too! Plus, Naruto's on our side." Sakura said, giving Hinata a wink, and emphasizing the name 'Naruto'. Hinata blushed at her classmate's name. Sakura was the only person Hinata had ever told, that she like Naruto. Hinata thought about it and a smile tugged on the corner of her lips.

"A-are you sure I won't be any trouble?" Hinata asked, slightly insecure.

Sakura nodded and said in a light tone, "I'm positive… welcome to the crew!" She offered her hand to Hinata and the other gradually accepted.

"Thanks" Hinata whispered. Sakura smiled and nodded, symbolizing no problem. Sakura then scanned the area and grabbed Hinata's arm. She then ran, ignoring Hinata's questions. Sakura stopped running when they were in front of the principal's office.

Hinata rubbed her arm, which was burning with pain due to Sakura's powerful grip. "U-Um… why are we here, Sakura?" Hinata asked, nervously. Sakura's lips curved into a smirk. It was a smirk Sasuke, himself, would be proud of… it was… E-V-I-L!

Hinata took a few steps back.

"W-why, are you smiling like some creepy person, I don't want to know, Sakura?" Hinata asked. "We're going to sneak into…" Hinata took a deep breath, hoping Sakura wasn't going to say, what she thought she was going to say. "…the principal's office."

Hinata fainted.

**6 minutes later… **

"Hinata! Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

Hinata groaned and placed her hand onto her forehead. "Yes, what happened?" she asked. Sakura smiled and said, "You, well, you sort of fainted."

Hinata frowned and lay back down on the bed. "I told you I'd weight you down." She whispered. Sakura's smile widened slightly.

"That's where you're wrong."

Hinata sent Sakura a strange look. Sakura pointed to the clock on the nurse's wall. She then began to count the number of seconds before the hand would meet twelve.

"1, 2…" Hinata was still confused but she waited patiently. "3." When Sakura said the number '3' the announcements began, as if on cue. "Please listen carefully, to the news of the day. The boy's basketball team will meet today after school. Yes… I think that's it… no, wait!"

There was a bunch of argument in the background. A girl was whispering: "Just say it! It's on the paper!" Another girl in the background said: "No, way!" A few seconds past, and the girl who was announcing the news decided to countinue. "Um… the war has started… and anyone interested in joining the 'good guys' meet at the tree behind the school during the next lunch break for the meeting."

Hinata gasped. "H-how… how were you able to get the announcement sheet? It's in Principal Tsunade's office!" she said.

"Well… when you fainted, Principal Tsunade must have heard you fall, because she exited the office. I offered to take you to the nurse's but Tsunade said she'd do it since she's leaving the school for lunch and the nurse's is close to the exit. She then asked me to lock her door…"

Hinata gasped, loudly. "She gave you the keys!.?.!.?" Hinata asked.

"Well, she does drink quite a lot… so yes, before locking the door I sort of wrote the message on the announcement sheet…" Sakura elaborated.

Hinata nodded.

"See, I told you, you'd help!" Sakura said, cheerfully. "Yes… but that was definitely, not how I intended to help…"

They both laughed.

* * *

"Damn that Haruno!" screeched Ino.

Everyone in the classroom's attention directed towards Ino. The girl blushed and muttered an apology. When she was sure no one was listening. She muttered in an inaudible voice, "Now, that I have reinforcements… there's nothing stopping me from getting me revenge, Haruno."

Dun Dun Dun Dun!

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** The prank war was delayed… sorry. The real war will start in the next chapter. I'll be sure to add some characters such as Gaara to the story. :) Oh! And check out an author called: Faint Scribbles and her story Robot 01. It is AWESOME! I love that fanfiction… If you can't find her she's in my favourite authors category. Anyways, Thanks for reading!

LimeQuartz.


End file.
